Yogurt
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: I am back peoplezzzz! This is just another short one shot(what else did you expect? Its me) What happens when Kid Flash makes Jinx spill yogurt on her clothes? Well read and find out! I'm not telling you!


**GUESS WHOS BACK!**

**Thats right I am back from Idaho, done with surgery's, and ready to write some stories! Seriously all I could think of on the 10 hour ride home from Idaho, was "Yay i'm going home! I can write some stories!" I got lots of inspiration for new stories, and i'm super excited! EEEEEEEEEEEE! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! And the one thing I have noticed people say, is I need to slow down and check over my stories before I post them. And I so agree. I have like the attention span of a baby llama. :/ I will try and slow down and I will go over my stories at least 3 times. Thanks for all the reviews, good and helpful. Keep reviewing, critiquing, and reading! And have a nice day! (p.s: I have lots of stories in my mind, but feel free to give me ideas just in case. Thats it.)**

Jinx had been sitting face down on her bed for 5 hours now. Just silence, except for an occasional groan of hate. But on the inside, she was screaming and chucking hexes everywhere. "Stupid Kid Flash. I was perfectly happy stealing and vandalizing. He just HAD to come into my life and super speed and make me question who I am and what I want to do." she thinks. Jinx groans again and sits up. She walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. As expected, Mammoth was eating, Billy(s) were playing video games, Gizmo was at the computer, See-More was watching Billy(s) play the games, and Kyd Wykkyd was also watching. She walked to the fridge and pulled out a yogurt. She got a spoon from a drawer, then walked back down stairs.

Jinx sighed when she got to her room. She opened the yogurt top and took a couple spoonfuls of it. It was her favorite flavor. Raspberry Cheesecake (**a/n: I had that be her favorite because that flavor is the BEST.**) She sighed and opened the door. She was about to take another swallow of yogurt, when she hear "I love that flavor!" In surprise, she jumped, making her yogurt spill all over her dress. She looked up from her now ruined dress, to see none other than the speedster himself, lounging on her bed with his hands behind his head. Smirking. She let out a deep growl and her eyes lit up. "KID FLASH!" She yelled, about to fling a hex. "Hey you don't want you room ruined again now do you?" he said, still smirking. I thought about it for a second, then powered down. I folded my arms and glared at him. He smirked even more. "When will he give up!?" she yelled in her mind. "Well? Would you tell me what you're doing in MY room." She said, trying to make it sound as scary as possible. Still smirking. "Oh nothing. Just bored. Decided to drop by. See if you were gone or not." he said, nonchalantly. I scoffed. "I thought I told you. I'm bad lu-" she started to say, when suddenly he was right in front of her, holding a finger to her lips. She fought down a blush. "Why am I trying not blush! I hate him!" she mentally screamed. "Jinx. Please. You're not like the other villains. You don't have that menacing aura about you. It's more of a... snarky "I rule the world" aura. I know you can do different. Just leave this life behind, and come with me." he said, his normal fun loving personality gone. I got lost in his eyes for a second. They seemed...sad. "I should... Maybe I can change..." Jinx thought. Kid Flash saw the inner war she was having, so he tried to convince her. He moved his finger from her lips. She was about to speak, when he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widen, and she can't think. After a minute of him just kissing her, she finally gives in. She closes her eyes, and relaxes into the kiss. It was gentle, yet passionate. After a couple minutes, she broke apart. "I...I..." she tried to talk. Kid Flash grabbed her hand. He looked into her eyes. "Please Jinx... come with me. Forget all your past. Please..." he says. She stays unemotional for a couple seconds, then sighs. "I... I want to..." she said. His grip tightened. "Then come on! What is stopping you?" he says gently. "...I don't know what is." she says. "Something just is stopping me." she says, looking down at their hands. "What am I doing!? I should be fighting him! But I want to go with him so bad. But I can't! But I want to! But he kissed me! But my team!" She felt sick with all the thoughts slamming into her brain. "Then don't let it stop you." Kid Flash's voice broke her thoughts. Jinx thought and thought. Finally, she said "I need a bag to pack." she says. Kid FLash grins a big dopey grin, then is gone.

3 seconds later, he is back with a big suitcase. "Here you go ma'am." he says. It is just a plain black suitcase. Jinx takes it, and starts to put her clothes, notebooks, and other things. He just sits on her bed watching. Finally, she zipped it up and looked around. She ripped a paper from one of her notebooks, got a pen, and wrote a goodbye note to her teammates. She made See-More the leader, told them why she had to leave, and said goodbye. She folded it, addressed it to the boys, and laid it on her desk. She looked down at her clothes and realized she still had yogurt all down her clothes. "Give me a minute" she said, grabbing another dress from the suitcase. She was about to go into the bathroom, when she heard "Do you want me to come in and supervise?" a voice said behind her. She turned around to see the humorous sparkle back in Kid's eyes. She scoffed and turned around. "Don't make me regret coming with you." she said. He held up his hands. "Alright, Alright I was just kidding." he says. She opens the door, then hears "Maybe." She growls, closes and door and locks it.

After she is dressed, she walks out, and grabs the bag. She looks around the room, then sighs. "Alright." she says. "I'm ready to g-" suddenly his lips are pressed up against hers again. She squeaks again, then kisses him back. He pulls back(much to her disappointment) and smiles. "Alright. Lets go!" he says enthusiastically. He picks her up and runs out the door.

As she holds onto him clinging for dear life, she looks up into his concentrated eyes, and thinks. "This is where my life changes. And I will enjoy it. I will do good. And he will be with me the whole time." and she hugs him closer.

**YAY!**

**I hope you all liked it! Because I sure enjoyed writing it!**

**I got the inspiration for this video in Idaho! I was eating yogurt, and my sister was in my room I was staying in. I went in, and closed the door, and she said "I love that flavor!" I was so surprised I fell to the floor in shock and my yogurt went ALLLLLLLLLLL over me. In my hair on my close, dripping down my face. It was a mess. Anyways I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to do like a switched story. Like where Jinx in the good guy and Kid is the bad (F.Y.I: Kid Flash would be sooooooooooooo hot as a bad boy) guy. There is only, like, 2 of them out there and I really enjoyed them and wanted to make one of my own. I just want you guys to tell me if you would read it or not. It would probably only be a page or 2 long because as I said before, I have the attention span of a baby llama, and stories longer than 3 pages tend to make me lose interest very quickly. But tell me if you would read it! Please give me ideas! I mean I have lots of ideas, but Just give me suggestions. Yeah. Also I will be doing a little quiz thing in my stories now! Not really a quiz, just a thing to answer. Keep reviewing, critiquing, and reading! And have a nice day! -Tia. (Gkyhdjr)**

**Answer thing:**

**If you were a teen titan, what would you power be? What would your hero name be?**

**I already know the answer to this one for myself. My name would be Illusia. I would have the power of illusion. I have a love interest of a boy names Mynd.(another hero I made up) he is a mind controller, thought changer, dream maker, anything to do with the mind. Thats my answer.**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeee! **


End file.
